Star Trek ERIS episode one
by Kirk1122
Summary: the crew of the eris explores a strange object. thanks to amyjaneway for single handedly inventing an alien language out of thin air for this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Kirk1122 here. This is not how I normally write scripts, but since scripts aren't allowed here on this is my first fanfic in what I call the "hybrid format." I think it's basically the best of both worlds in that it has the script like dialogue that I love to write but adds many more narrative elements to make it read more like a story. This is my first fanfic on . I welcome your feedback. However, I don't accept mindless bashing. If you have a problem or any suggestions for my fanfic, explain them, and I will try to address them in future fanfics. Finally, I would like to thank amyjaneway for suggesting I post here and for her collaboration (editing and story clarification suggestions), Loki's son for character ideas and Gene Roddenberry for creating Star Trek in the first place so with that we can enjoy the original series and beyond. Have a nice day.

-Kirk1122

STAR TREK: ERIS

"ONCE UPON A FAKE MOON"

This story is set long after the events of ST:TNG

Chapter XXX

IN THE 25th CENTURY A NEW CLASS OF STARSHIP HAS ENTERED ACTIVE SERVICE. THESE NEW STARSHIPS, THE "TRINITY CLASS," WERE THE BEST SHIPS IN STARFLEET UNTIL AN UNEXPLAINED COMPUTER GLITCH COMPROMISED HALF OF THESE SHIPS. TO ATTEMPT TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM, STARFLEET MODIFIED ONE OF THE SHIPS THAT WAS ALREADY UNDER CONSTRUCTION AT THE UTOPIA PLANITIA SHIPYARDS... THUS THE "USS ERIS NX-2020" WAS BORN!

Creator's note: that whole thing was OBVIOUSLY inspired by the intro sequences of both shovel knight and megaman.-KIRK1122

STAR TREK ERIS

Chapter 1 "A New Era"

Captain's log stardate 284960101.1121 we are in orbit around Ularis V, a hot Jupiter in the Gamma Sealth system. Our mission: to examine a moon-sized object that entered orbit around Ularis V 47 days ago. End log entry.

Captain Desprez stares at the viewscreen and wonders about the strange object that is somehow is now orbiting Ularis V, a class H planet in orbit around a star, that's twice the size of our sun. She turns to SCIENCE OFFICER Stonak and...

Captain Desprez: Stonak, information on that object?

Science officer Stonak just shrugs as if to say "I don't know" without speaking. But just then T'Val speaks up. She's a bit of an oddball who has zero emotional control, unlike most Vulcans. She starts her rather long sentence with...

T'val: well it could be an alien spacecraft. After all that's the only thing I could think of. Or, maybe it's a space cow, no wait that's just ridiculous or maybe...

Ensign O'Neal turns, pushes the navigation console to the side in frustration, he's had enough.

Ensign O'Neal: would you please SHUT UP?!

He yells without thinking but soon afterwards Captain Desprez just can't satisfy her curiosity and decides to put together an away team and head down by shuttlecraft! (Creator's note: Because I don't use them often enough). She signals for...

Captain Desprez: T'val, Stonak come with me. O'Neal you have the conn. I bet the others are in Shuttlebay 1, but just in case, I should... Oh, what was that term that people used to use? Oh yes! "Leave a message".

Captain Desprez lifts her left arm closer to her face, taps on her shirtsleeve once and leaves a message. After all, the nano communicator that was woven into her sleeve could not only send and receive messages, but also send messages that others could hear later. Afterwards, Captain Desprez and the first half of the away team step into the turbolift. T'val tells the computer which deck to direct the turbolift to. T'val's eyelid twitches and she turns to captain Desprez and asks a question.

T'val: Captain about what happened earlier... I don't get it. He's always asking me to shut up.

Captain Desprez answers with the best thing she can think of.

Captain Desprez: Oh, that. I think O'Neal thinks that you just talk too much but I don't mind at all. After all nobody's normal, in fact I don't know if there's even such a thing as a normal person. We're all different and that's what makes us special.

Stonak, the Andorian Officer, just gives a wink and a thumbs up. After all, he is nonverbal but he's the best science officer in the fleet. Soon after that the turbolift arrives at it's destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Stuck in a New Location without any Explanation"

Creator's credit. This phrase appears as part of the Sonic X US theme.

The turbolift doors open. Like in your usual Galaxy Class starship, you don't need to walk through hallway after hallway just to enter Shuttlebay 1. Instead the turbolift doors open and there you are. Although you can walk through those hallways, choosing Shuttlebay 1 as your destination is faster and more efficient, especially if you get lost easily.

The turbolift doors open and the away team, or rather half of it, heads out of the turbolift toward Shuttlecraft MUSK, where they find the other half of the team, consisting of LT COMMANDER SAMANTHA MCCONNELL, CIEF ENGINEER JOE GREGG AND ENSIGN AMY JOHNSON.

Ensign Johnson turns to face Captain Desprez, her eyes practically glowing with excitement. She starts explaining the final preparations for departure to Captain Desprez.

Ensign Johnson: h-hey there c-ca-captain a-a-as you can see we a-are uh p-performing final checks on the s-shuttlecraft. J-joe here's making s-sure e...

Captain Desprez interrupts with an excited giggle. After all, despite differences in rank, Captain Desprez and Ensign Johnson thought alike, as though they had been working together for a long time. Just then Chief Engineer Gregg reports that the final checks are complete. The crew boards the shuttlecraft. Captain Desprez lets the bridge crew know that they're ready to depart. The shuttlebay door opens and with a few taps on the main panel ,T'val fires up the engines and the shuttle departs.

—

On the bridge ENSIGN VALERIE BOOSMAN watches the blip on the tactical screen at the rear of the bridge move farther away from shuttlebay one. She lifts her arm close to her mouth, tapping on her shirtsleeve, and speaks into it to send her usual good luck message to the crew aboard shuttlecraft Musk.

Ensign Boosman: Ma'am, good luck on your mission, Godspeed.

Captain Desprez:/ thanks! If there's any trouble, tell O'Neal to move the Eris into transporter range around the object./

Ensign Boosman closes hailing frequencies and sighs. After all, the only thing she can do now is wait and hope that they return safely.

—

Onboard shuttlecraft Musk you can practically feel the excitement in the air as Ularis V seems to grow larger as the ship draws nearer and nearer to its destination. Of course T'val has to has to keep bugging everyone for no reason. Eventually Chief Engineer Gregg has had enough and turns away from the side panel that he's been tinkering with since departure.

Chief Engineer Gregg: Why do you keep doing that?!

T'val just shrugs. After all, sometimes even she doesn't know why she does certain things. Her attention suddenly shifts to the controls and she starts humming, giving the control console a little pat. Everything seems to be doing just fine so far. In fact, it's going almost too well. Ensign Johnson finds that strange. So strange, that she says it out loud.

Ensign Johnson: C-captain? Th-things s-seem to be going o-our way wh-which I find strange.

Captain Desprez: I know. This is...

Just then alarms start going off in the cabin. In response, the crew fastens their restraints just to be safe. T'val's expression turns to one of horror as she reports...

T'val: CAPTAIN! SOMETHING IS DRAGGING US TOWARDS THE OBJECT!

Captain Desprez orders the crew to brace themselves for impact. He then asks what in the world is dragging them towards the object.

Captain Desprez: T'VAL! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS DRAGGING US FORWARD!

T'val: it's PROBABLY a tractor beam! Hang on I'm gonna try reverse thrust!

But reverse thrust doesn't work. The shuttlecraft and her crew continue to be pulled in! Moments later, a hatch opens in the side of the object and the shuttlecraft is thrown into its interior. Captain Desprez squeezes her eyes shut as the hatch locks in place, trapping the crew inside.

Minutes pass before Captain Desprez opens her eyes. She looks around the cabin of the shuttlecraft. Miraculously everything is intact. One thought keeps ringing in her head constantly before she speaks.

Captain Desprez: Well. That's no moon.

An awkward silence forms. T'val looks carefully at Captain Desprez...

T'val: Not a moon. It's a space station.

Everyone in the shuttlecraft stares at T'val before looking at each other as the Star Wars reference sinks in. At least there was some truth to that whatever had trapped them it was no moon, but it's real nature remained a mystery for the moment.

Creator's note: I think that was the best use for a Star Wars quote in a Star Trek fan fic. I guess that's another first for a Star Trek fan fic.

Soon after that, the crew reaches into the equipment lockers. Each takes out a sleek looking space suit bearing their names in block letters. The suits can basically handle just about anything you could throw at them. They put the suits on, perform leak checks, as the hatch opens, Captain Desprez tries in vain to contact the Eris.

Captain Desprez: Desprez to Eris please respond.

Nothing but static emits from the communicator. Curious, Stonak pulls out his tricorder, manipulating the settings. It also doesn't seem to be working properly. With that, the crew locks their suit visors one final time. They step out of the hatch into the blue light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The Search for Answers"

Orbiting the hot Jupiter, the crew on the bridge of the Eris watches as the moon-like object grows closer. Despite the fact that the metaphasic shields are up it is still very hot. The temperature of the Eris rises and rises. Dripping with sweat, they try to scan for the shuttlecraft crew but fail. Ensign O'Neal calls everyone to meet in the observation lounge.

The observation lounge design has changed a lot since the Galaxy Class. For one thing the whole table doubles as a holographic display. And there's a large painting in the back of the room that depicts Voyager 2 flying past Neptune. Ensign O'Neal looks at the painting before beginning. He clears his throat, wiping his nose.

Ensign O'Neal: Alright. So here's what we know. Something may have kidnapped the crew of Shuttlecraft Musk. We are operating under the assumption that whatever is controlling that moon sized THING out there is clearly hostile I ne-

LT. DIANA LOVALLO suddenly cuts O'Neal off and starts yelling.

Lt Lovallo: ENSIGN! Y-YOU CAN'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS HERE! FOR ALL WE KNOW THIS COULD BE A MISUNDERSTANDING! We-

Ensign O'Neal angrily slams his fist at the table, sweat jumping from his brow. He can't stand criticism. Besides, he really isn't in charge here. Lt Boosman is. Arguing breaks out as they try to figure out a plan. As the volume rises with no resolution in sight, Ensign O'Neal storms out of the observation lounge, muttering things under his breath. Lovallo and Boosman glance at each other and moan.

—

Inside the object things are progressing rather well. It's almost like it was built with easy access in mind. Everything is easy to find, bathed in a clear blue light. It's not a massive maze. It's oddly clean other than the spot where the Musk was forced to land. And it's well lit. However, the tricorders and communicators still won't function. Science Officer Stonak switches on his speech synthesizer.

Stonak: Wow! Who could have built this and why?

To his surprise, T'val responds with an answer that's more like what one would expect from your average Vulcan, except that it's briefly interrupted by her tic and by the fact that she's also busy staring at something on the wall.

T'val: It is logical that this was built for the purpose of exploration. The crew could have been curious about us so they dragged us in to observe us. What's this on the wall? Let me touch it. It's so shiny. Heheheh. I want to see this substance up close.

With that remark Captain Desprez abruptly stops what she's doing and gasps as T'val reaches for the object on the wall. Turning Ensign Johnson shouts for her to stop but it's too late. T'val grabs the shiny object from the wall. At that moment some sort of alien teleportation device emerges from the ground, whisking them to another location within the object!

Seconds later the crew members reappear. They appear to be on the bridge of the object, which apparently is a moon-sized starship of sorts. The crew walks towards the center of the bridge. Almost at once the thin crystalline divider splits in half revealing a full bridge crew of aliens. The alien captain turns his seat towards Captain Desprez and speaks in an unfamiliar language.

V'torain Captain: Kok balaba wala ri maturalawanasik vol. MATU SIK VOL!

Captain Desprez voice activates the universal translator in her suit, hoping to understand what the captain is saying. The translater failed to translate the name of the ship or the captain, but managed a portion of what he said, intermixed with untranslated words.

Translator Display: Welcome aboard balaba I'm captain Maturalawanasik - of the V'torain Republic.

T'val: Captain Maturalawanasik? Man, that's a mouthful.

Ensign Johnson is the next to ask a question. After all they were in the middle of a first contact.

Ensign Johnson: H-hi! Uh I-I'm ensign a-Amy Johnson of the f-federation starship Eris. n-now if I d-don't min-mind asking, where's t-t-the rest of your crew?

Ensign Johnson waits as the alien commander listens to his translation device, hoping that he doesn't mind her stutter. Much to her surprise he doesn't! But before talking he watches Ensign Johnson running her fingers through her hair.

Captain Maturalawanasik: Oh that. Most of kakaru are asleep right now wnapu. What are you doing Ensign Amy Johnson of the starship Eris kurapik?

Ensign Johnson: Jus-just call m-me Amy. Um I-I'm a little nervous right n-now I guess.

Soon after, one of the V'torain ship's crew presses a button. The blue light intensifies and then goes dark. When they open their eyes, they discover that Shuttlecraft Musk is back in the Musk's Shuttlebay one! Captain Desprez gets a message from Lt. Boosman on the bridge that the V'torain ship is flying off to parts unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Epilogue"

Three days pass. T'val wakes up to Chief Engineer Gregg and Captain Desprez sitting on two 20th century beanbag chairs in her quarters, which she has decorated with antiques. She jumps out of bed, clearly startled. She turns on her lava lamp and immediately asks a question.

T'val: What in the name of the great bird of the galaxy are YOU TWO doing in here! I'm still in my pajamas! This is very unprofessional.

Captain Desprez giggles, half expecting this reaction to their presence. She apologizes for the intrusion and gets right to the point.

Captain Desprez: Sorry for intruding at such an early hour but I must get straight to the point. You're not a normal Vulcan at all. And I accept that. But is this a good time to ask you for your help?

T'val shrugs. The point is that she's not normal by a long shot, nobody is. So why is Captain Desprez asking her, out of everyone on the Eris, for help? T'val works to formulate a reply.

T'val: Um, you're right. I'm not a normal Vulcan. My Stoval's Syndrome may make me a little odd, but I accept that. After all, everyone accepts me for who I am. What I don't understand is why are you asking me out of all 1,500 people on the Eris for help?

Captain Desprez gives T'val wink and sighs. The truth is almost everyone aboard the Eris accepts one another for who they are EXCEPT for Ensign O'Neal, who has difficulty doing this. Three days earlier Captain Desprez had received a report that Ensign O'Neal not only said some nasty things to T'val, but that he also was unable to take criticism from another crew member while overseeing a briefing while she and a few others were trapped aboard the V'torain starship.

Captain Desprez: It's ensign O'Neal. When we came back, I was about to go eat dinner and go to bed when I received a report. I learned that Ensign not only said really nasty things to you, but he was unable to take criticism. T'val, I think you should help him out. Now, if you don't mind there's a Captain's Chair waiting for me.

With that Captain Desprez steps out, leaving an empty beanbag chair on the floor. Chief Engineer Gregg and T'val's stomachs grumble in unison. Laughing, T'val walks to the replacator and orders it to make a Japanese breakfast of grilled fish, miso soup, salad, and rice balls nori. The table descends from the ceiling and they sit down to eat. Instead of sitting at the table T'val grabs a rice ball and flops down on one of the beanbag chair. She sighs.

T'val: Am I really capable of doing this? Joe, do you think...? Never mind, I just need a little time to let this sink in. And, by the way, has anyone ever told you to shut up?

Joe replies with a "No," munching his bite of fish while T'val stares out the window and and starts talking to herself in between bites.

T'val: Can I really do this? *munch* *gulp.* I really don't think sh...

But just then, Joe turns his head in the direction of the window and says...

Chief Engineer Gregg: Captain Desprez wouldn't have chosen you if she thought you weren't capable. Now come to the table and finish eating before your food gets cold.

T'val doesn't respond right away. Slurping her soup, she thinks for a moment.

T'val: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Eris, it's ongoing mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before.

The End.

Star Trek: Eris is a fan made story. Please support the official releases, ST: TOS,TNG,DS9,VOY, and Enterprise.

Special thanks to amyjaneway for giving me the idea to do this and for making up an alien language. Thanks also to Loki's son for character ideas. Finally, please check out the amazing fan films produced by Potemkin pictures You can find them by typing in Project Potemkin in the YouTube search bar and selecting the channel Potemkin1711. Trust me, their work is amazing. Thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
